A conventional distributed-antenna system is a network of spatially separated antennas connected to a common source via a transport medium that provides wireless service within a geographic area (e.g., cell) or a structure (indoor coverage). One issue with the use of a conventional distributed-antenna system in cellular communication systems is that interface between the base station and the antennas is not standardized making it difficult for a conventional distributed-antenna system to fully support and take advantage of the benefits of some advanced communication techniques in current and upcoming wireless standards.
Thus, there are general needs for enhanced distributed-antenna systems and methods for communicating that can more fully support and more fully take advantage of some of the advanced communication techniques in current and upcoming wireless standards.